Prosopagnosia
by emizzz94
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando ves las caras de tus amigos, pero no puedes reconocerlas? ¿Cuando vives en un mundo lleno de desconocidos? Butters tiene que lidiar con eso cada día de su vida. Butters centric. Bunny [Kenny x Butters]


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo un nuevo fic, y aunque dije que este seria Creek, voy a tener que retrasarlo, esta idea vino a mi mente y POW! no podía ignorarla.**

 **La pareja principal es Bunny (aunque muy al final, está centrado sobre todo en Butters), con leves insinuaciones de Creek, Style, Dip y Gike. Algo, casi nada de Candy.**

 **Surgió de estar viendo con mi mamá la serie "Rizzoli & Isles", donde uno de los personajes padecía "prosopagnosia o ceguera de rostros". Al instante me puse a investigar y quede muy sorprendida, fue como: guau, debo hacer un fic de esto.**

 **Antes del fic, un poco de enseñanza!**

 **La prosopagnosia es un tipo de enfermedad mental relacionada con la visión, el paciente no tiene problemas para ver, sino que es incapaz de relacionar lo que está viendo con su verdadero concepto, es una desconexión entre la vista y el cerebro; esta enfermedad en especial se centra solo en los rostros, no puede reconocer las caras de las personas. Una persona con prosopagnosia reconoce lo que son ojos, nariz o boca, pero no recuerda su ubicación ni identifica de quien se trata, no puede ver la totalidad.**

 **Es una enfermedad rara y no mortal por lo que muchas personas se dan cuenta ya de grande que la padecen; ellas utilizan diferentes técnicas para reconocer una persona, se fijan en su cabello, color de ojos, tono de voz, forma de vestir, tics o modismos al hablar.**

 **Puede ser de origen genético o causada por un traumatismo craneal, derrame cerebral o enfermedad neurodegenerativa. Existen dos tipos, apercitiva y asociativa, en la primera es incapaz de reconocer un rostro, en la segunda se basa de detalles para llegar a la identificación.**

 **En fin, luego de esta larga (muy larga) introducción, les dejo con el fic, desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Importante: yo no padezco de esta enfermedad, y aunque intente ponerme en los zapatos de alguien que si la sufre, esta historia está escrita desde mi subjetivo punto de vista. No intento ofender a nadie ni minimizar este mal; intente informarme todo lo que pude, pero si alguien llegase a sentirse insultado, sepa disculparme.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es de mi autoría.**

Cabello rubio corto, sus mismos ojos celestes y piel clara. Era su madre quien le hablaba.

-Acá tienes, mamá -dijo pasándole el plato con tostadas calientes.

-¿A dónde te vas hoy, hijo?

Butters se giró a su derecha. Cabello castaño cortado casi al ras, ojos café con pequeñas arrugas a su alrededor y nariz recta. Era su padre quien le hablaba.

-Voy a la casa de Tweek, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Literatura.

Su padre lo miró fijamente, por un momento Butters pensó que lo castigaría, pero luego le sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su taza. Su padre había dejado de castigarle desde el accidente.

-No vuelvas muy tarde hijo, si necesitas que te pase a buscar, avísame.

-Claro, papá.

El desayuno siguió sin mayores inconvenientes; pronto, el rubio estaba saliendo de su casa para caminar hasta el instituto. Sutilmente olisqueó la bufanda naranja enrollada en su cuello, reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar.

Mientras recorría las calles, muchas personas lo saludaron. Él solo les devolvía la sonrisa y seguía con su camino. Al ver sus caras, su mente se llenaba de confusión.

Para Butters no fue difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida, su doctor le había dado muchas técnicas con las cuales se podía ayudar, _"para personas desconocidas observa rasgos característicos, cicatrices, color de ojos o cabello, para tus amigos utiliza otras, tics, olores, forma de vestir, forma de hablar"_. Para ser sinceros, la única secuela que resentía del accidente era la quebradura del brazo, ahora éste le dolía cada vez que el clima cambiaba abruptamente.

El accidente.

El ojiceleste no culpaba a su padre, él no había tenido la culpa de que el ciervo se cruzara en su camino, no tenía la culpa de que el suelo hubiera estado resbaladizo, tampoco tenía la culpa de que el impacto hubiera sido del lado del copiloto. Para Butters solo fue una sucesión de mala suerte, prefería pensar que podría haber salido mucho peor. Sin embargo, su padre no comprendía eso, la culpa invadía los ojos marrones cada vez que el joven tardaba en reconocer a quien era su progenitor.

Recordó lo que fue despertar en el hospital, el terrible dolor en su cabeza y el brazo inmovilizado, de las miles de cortaduras en su cara se daría cuenta mas tarde.

Primero, todo fue alegría, lágrimas de felicidad de aquella mujer que lo abraza y le decía "mi niño". Luego vino la tristeza, al ver que su hijo tenía cara de desconcierto al verla.

Amnesia fue lo que pensó el doctor de tupido bigote. Pero él recordaba todo a la perfección, la salida de pesca con su padre, el picnic que tuvieron antes de volver e incluso el giro fatal del auto para evitar al animal frente suyo. La revelación se dio cuando el gran hombre de pelo castaño ingresó a su habitación y él lo confundió con personal del hospital.

A Leopold Stoch se le fue diagnosticada "prosopagnosia".

La noticia no fue tomada muy bien. Su madre decía que era imposible que Leo no los reconociera, él se acordaba de haber salido con su padre de pesca.

Y si, era cierto, recordaba haber salido con Stephen, pero no pudo responderle al doctor cuando éste le pidió que describiera el rostro de quien lo acompañaba.

La mujer rubia lloró. Lloró mucho.

Le hicieron cientos de pruebas, tomografías, encefalogramas, incluso le pedían a sus amigos que lo saludaran y luego volvieran pero con el pelo tapado o con anteojos de sol, él los recibía como si fueran unos completos desconocidos. Cartman intentó hacerle pensar que el que lo molestaba siempre era Kyle y no él, Butters le recordó que su memoria estaba intacta, Kyle le rompió la nariz.

No iba a negar que había sido duro volver a su vida rutinaria. Tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo de rostros fugaces, un mundo donde las personas podían cambiar su apariencia de un día para el otro, en donde con un clic podías convertirte en quien quisieras. Tuvo que conocer a sus amigos nuevamente, aprenderse sus manías, la forma en que vestían, sus modismos al hablar, incluso como caminaban. No fue fácil.

Pero está bien para él. Tampoco era tan malo.

Los vidrios cortaron su cara, pero no fueron sus ojos, y no quedaron cicatrices. El brazo le dolía, pero tampoco cambiaba mucho de clima en South Park. Sus padres se volvieron menos estrictos. Y pudo conocer a sus amigos en profundidad.

Al ingresar al instituto, se dirigió a su casillero. Cuando llegó, unos grandes ojos verdes lo miraban expectantes.

El verde siempre está acompañado del azul, es la conclusión a la que llegó Butters.

El verde podía cambiar; podía volverse más grisáceo y estar debajo de unos rizos rojos, en ese caso, el azul que lo acompañaba era brillante, coronado por unas largas pestañas negras que hacían juego con el pelo despeinado que su dueño poseía. O bien, el verde podía asemejarse a una esmeralda e iba en conjunto con una larga cabellera alborotada rubia, en ese caso, el azul que lo acompañaba era oscuro, sumamente oscuro, casi negro, pero no tanto como el pelo que se escondía bajo el chuyo con el pompón amarillo. Kyle y Stan. Tweek y Craig. Butters se pregunta si alguien más había notado este hecho, él cree que no.

-Ngh ¿Les dijiste a tus padres que hoy vas a mi casa? -Tweek bebió de su termo, mientras esperaba que Butters recogiera sus cuadernos.

-Sí, dijeron que no había problema. ¿Terminaste de leer el libro?

-Lo termine como a las 5 de la mañana. ¡Gah! Estuvo interesante.

Leo terminó de arreglar sus cosas y ambos partieron a su primera clase. Mientras caminaban, podía escuchar el tintineo que hacían los collares del rubio al moverse. Butters reconocía a Tweek fácilmente por sus ojos, pero tenía muchas formas más de distinguirlo, por su gran cantidad de collares, las camisas siempre manchadas de pintura, las perforaciones en su oreja o el fuerte aroma a café recién molido que despedía al caminar. ¡Ah! Y sus tics verbales. Si, definitivamente el rubio era una persona fácil de distinguir.

-Muy buenos días, mis queridos amigos.

El acento inglés, la ropa de señorito y unos grandes ojos celestes le indicaron que era Pip.

-Hola Pip –ambos saludaron al otro y pasaron a sentarse en sus asientos.

Mientras el inglés y el cafeinómano conversaban, Butters miraba a su alrededor. Veía como el aula se iba llenando lentamente con aquellas personas que conocía de toda la vida. Durante todos esos años, se había relacionado con todos, en mayor o menor medida, pero era como entrar en un colectivo lleno en hora pico, era incapaz de reconocer algún rostro. Todos con los que alguna vez hablo, le eran meros desconocidos ahora. Tenía que esforzarse para ponerle un nombre a cada cara a su alrededor.

La rubia de pelo rizado y cuerpo escultural: Bebe.

El moreno con la camiseta de Darth Vader: Kevin.

La castaña con el piercing en la nariz: Lola.

-¿Leo?

Se giró. Dos rubios le miraban preocupados. Leves minutos de duda. Rosario invertido. Tic en el ojo derecho. Pip y Tweek.

-Perdón, estaba en las nubes –ambos rubios se miraron entre sí.

-Hoy es uno de esos días ¿no?

-No...es solo que...

-Nhg, no nos mientas. Esta bien -gah- que un día no sea todo perfecto.

El ojiceleste sonrió enternecido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un excluido social y un adicto iban a ser sus pilares? No se contuvo y los abrazó a ambos. Los tres terminaron en el suelo.

-Maricas -esa vez fue fácil. Cartman.

Las clases pasaron y pronto era la hora del almuerzo.

-Te lo juro, Ike anda en algo raro con ese gótico.

-Estas exagerando.

-La otra vez vi al pequeño gótico con la bufanda de mi hermano.

El joven Stoch caminaba hacia la cafetería entre medio de Stan y Kyle.

A parte de Tweek y Pip, Kyle fue quien más le acompañó con su enfermedad. El pelirrojo se había convertido en su guardián, evitando que Cartman se aprovechara y ayudándole a buscar maneras de identificar a sus allegados. Estaba en deuda con él.

-En todo caso, ¿que tiene que tu hermano ande con Georgie? -el moreno estaba por defender a sus amigos, que lo consolaban cada vez que le agarraba una de sus crisis góticas.

-El problema no es con quien salga, es que no me lo contó.

-¿Ser una vieja chismosa es rasgo de todos los judíos o solo tuyo?

Justo antes de entrar a la cafetería, desde atrás se les unió otra persona. Cabello castaño, brazos trabajados y mirada de desprecio. Cartman.

-No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de una persona que es experta en colarse a casas ajenas.

-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN MALDITO JUDÍO DAÑE MI INTEGRIDAD DE ESA MANE-

-¡ERIC!

El castaño fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-¿CREÍAS QUE ME IBAS A DEJAR TODO EL MALDITO TRABAJO A MI?

Pelo liso negro, piel perfecta sin una gota de maquillaje y la infaltable boina rosa. Wendy, objetivo amoroso de Cartman.

-Wendy, mi chica lista. ¿Estás segura que quieres mi ayuda? Estoy seguro que el trabajo saldría muchísimo mejor si lo dejo en tus hábiles manos.

-Uno, no soy tu chica. Dos, no haré el trabajo sola. O caminas a la biblioteca o te rompo las rodillas.

-Oh, vaya, vaya. ¿Es que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? Sabia que estabas enamorada de éste magnífico ser.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no-

-Por favor, no seas tan obvia, es decadente. Pero te haré un favor y dejaré que pases tiempo admirándome.

Antes que Wendy pudiera protestar, Cartman le agarró de la mano y la arrastró en dirección a la biblioteca. Los tres jóvenes, entre risas, veían como la pelinegra se resignaba.

-Jajaja, debo reconocer que el culo gordo tiene sus momentos de agilidad mental.

-Jaja, Eric puede ser selectivamente inteligente -Butters se reía mientras ingresaba al comedor.

Mientras seguía burlándose del castaño, Kyle le tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Le había ahorrado tener que buscar entre la multitud algún rostro familiar. Por esas pequeñas acciones, le estaba sumamente agradecido.

Butters observó a los demás integrantes de la mesa. Un chico afroamericano se sostenía la cabeza, a su lado, un castaño robusto discutía con otro que tenía aspecto de aburrimiento; un pequeño rubio era abrazado por éste último mientras dibujaba en una libreta. Token, Clyde, Craig y Tweek.

-¡Leo, mi lindo Leo! Soy Clyde, ¿recuerdas?, tu BFF, ¿quién es tu compañero en el trabajo de Literatura? ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos juntos? Tú, yo, mi casa, piénsalo.

-Que no es amnésico, Clyde, te recuerda -Token se veía como alguien que pronto colapsaría.

-Ehhhh, lo siento, Tweek es mi compañero.

-¡Mierda! ¡NO SE VALE QUE USTEDES ESTÉN JUNTOS! ¡TIENEN UN 10 ASEGURADO!

-Jódete gordo, eso te pasa por dejarlo a último momento.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA SLENDERMAN! ¡TÚ NO TIENES PROBLEMA PORQUE ERES COMPAÑERO DE TOKEN! -Clyde se giró hacia Token y lo tomó de los hombros- ¡TOKEN! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?! ¡¿PREFIERES A ESE MALDITO PSICÓPATA ANTES QUE A MÍ?! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI HERMANO, MI NIGGA!

Token parecía que pronto cometería un asesinato.

-Clyde, cállate...sólo, cállate.

Butters no podía detener la risa, sus amigos eran unas personas muy peculiares.

Mientras evitaba atragantarse, sintió como lo rodeaban un par de brazos desde su espalda. Ese olor. Cigarrillo y madera se mezclaban perfectamente para crear un adictivo aroma. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y dos orbes celestes lo recibieron alegremente.

No hacían faltas técnicas para recordarlo.

No había que memorizar color de ojos, tics o ropa. Todo Butters estaba impregnado de él. No sabía explicarlo, pero su rostro era el único que poseía identidad. ¿El poder del amor? ¿Almas gemelas? No sabía, tampoco le importaba.

Cada vez que olía humo de cigarrillo, su cara venía a su mente. Era el único rostro que podía definir claramente. ¿Acaso sería porque relacionaba estrechamente ese olor con el dueño de sus afectos? Cada beso tenía el gusto del tabaco, luego de amarse, la habitación se llenaba con la tóxica esencia, el abrazo que ahora mismo lo envolvía, lo rodeaba de esa fragancia.

-Hola Kenny.

Kenny McCormick saludó con un beso a su pareja y se sentó en la mesa, al instante entabló conversación con el inexpresivo pelinegro.

Prosopagnosia.

Una rara enfermedad era la que padecía. Una enfermedad que le impedía reconocer los rostros de las personas. No podía memorizar caras. No podía distinguir quién era quién. Estaba rodeado de desconocidos.

Sin embargo.

Butters miró a su alrededor.

Sabía que esas personas eran sus amigos. Le sostenían y lo apoyaban constantemente. Con pequeños detalles hacían de su vida un poquito mejor.

Kyle le guía entre la multitud.

Tweek pintó retratos de todos.

Pip colgó esos retratos por todo su cuarto para poder verlos siempre.

Craig y Stan hicieron pequeñas identificaciones con los nombres de todos.

Clyde y Token repartieron panfletos a toda la escuela con información sobre su enfermedad.

Una mano se deslizó bajo la mesa y tomó la suya.

Kenny le brindó ese amor apasionado y desinteresado que lo ayudó a mantenerse a flote.

No podía quejarse. Sí, era difícil vivir con eso. Pero había muchas personas que lo apoyaban.

Leopold Stoch era feliz. Con prosopagnosia y todo.

-Kenny, ¿ya hiciste el trabajo de Literatura?

-¡Puta mierda! ¿Leo con quien estás en el trabajo?

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.**

 **La finalidad del fic era resaltar lo importante que es el acompañamiento durante una enfermedad, ésta puede no curarse, pero se aligera bastante si tienes personas que te brinden una mano amiga.**

 **Creo que en una situación como esta, todos ayudarían a Butters a superarlo, es decir, son amigos de toda la vida, a parte, ninguno hizo cosas del otro mundo, pequeñas acciones que hacen una vida más fácil, ese era el objetivo del fic.**

 **Por cierto, es una ayuda muy grande para las personas con prosopagnosia, ver retratos constantemente de quienes son sus seres más cercanos, por eso Tweek hizo retratos de todos y Pip los colgó en la habitación de Leo, para que éste se acostumbrara a verlos continuamente.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá, realmente espero que la historia les haya gustado/entretenido, o que por lo menos se fueran sabiendo una cosa nueva! YEAH! Pueden presumir de saber qué es la prosopagnosia.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
